


Final Regrets

by terrawrites



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Other, genderneutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrawrites/pseuds/terrawrites
Summary: Anonymous requested the prompt "You're my regret" where the reader betrays Nightwing and I got a little carried away





	Final Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Also I am more than willing to write more for this if anyone is interested I actually had a lot of fun with writing this story

           The both of you were out of breath, circling around each other as you waited for the other to make their move. Injuries littered both of your bodies, hampering your movements. Neither of you were moving with your usual grace and elegance. This fight was brutal in every sense of the word. There was nothing held back, each hit packed with raw emotion. It was a fight of survival, and you intended to come out on top.

           “You betrayed us, you betrayed  _me_.” His words cut you deep, but you didn’t let it show. You just aimed another punch to the side of his head, which he easily dodged.

           “Implying that I was ever on your side to begin with.” You spat, matching him blow for blow. Both of you were beaten badly, bruises and cuts littered your bodies both above and under your suits. In truth, you didn’t want this. Your heart longed for the man you were currently fighting, but you had no choice.

           You were the child of Slade Wilson, otherwise known as Deathstroke. He had rescued you, taken you under his wing, and trained you as his protégé in secret from the rest of the world. You were fierce, cunning, lethal, everything Slade wanted you to be. But most of all, he had groomed you to be unshakingly loyal. When he deemed you ready, you were given one mission: infiltrate the Young Justice team and eventually the Justice League. You were to earn their trust, learn everything about them, so that when he called upon you again, you could help them become agents of The Light, and kill those that resisted.

           The plan went off without a hitch. Slade pretended to double cross you and leave you to die, and you pretended to turn on him. The act was enough to win over the team and the League, and soon you were a part of the team. You weren’t supposed to fall in love with anyone, but yet you did. Nightwing, had somehow managed to fight his way into your heart and even though you knew this could only end in one of two ways, you let yourself be with him, hoping that when the time came he would join you under The Light.

           When the signal finally came, you were a mix of emotions. On one hand, you didn’t want to have to hurt any of the people you had come to consider friends. But on the other hand, you could hear your father’s words in your head, reminding you that any deep cover mission was going to mean developing feelings for them. You sighed and gathered yourself. The person you were as part of the team wasn’t the real you, the real you was Slade Wilson’s kid (albeit adopted), and Deathstroke’s protégé. You were loyal to your father and so you had no other choice but to complete your mission. So you cleared your mind, and set out to start setting your mission into motion.

           And so, you had. The team was shocked as you knew they would be and hurt, but you pushed your emotions aside and went through with your mission. You were able to down some of the younger team members with ease. Their biggest weakness was their inexperience, and you made sure that they wouldn’t be getting back up until after the Light came around to pick them up. It was the older members of the team which gave you the most problems. You had trained together for years, and so it made you more evenly matched. That just meant you had to fight dirty, and with most of the Justice League busy dealing with other members of The Light, you knew you could safely call for backup in the name of your father and League of Shadow’s assassins to help turn the tide. Once it was clear the senior members of the team had their hands full, you set off to find Nightwing, who had disappeared through the Zeta tubes shortly after your “betrayal” had started.

           That’s how you ended up where you were right now: a rooftop in Blüdhaven, in a fight for your life with the man you fell in love with. You always knew that Dick had a temper, and you saw it firsthand after Jason died and you had to stop him from killing any criminal who had worked with the Joker in his quest to kill the clown himself, but never would you have thought that he would turn his anger on you. If you were honest, Dick Grayson in his rage terrified you, and you knew that your only option was your death or his, and you still had your mission to complete.

           You saw your opening, and you lunged. The knife you had hidden in your hand caught the moonlight as it was finally revealed from it’s hiding place. Nightwing didn’t have time to react other than to widen his eyes before the blade was plunged deep into his heart. He staggered back as if in shock, mouth half open and the white lens of his mask wide as they focused between you and the knife sticking out from his chest. Without thinking, his hands reached up and gripped the handle, pulling the metal from his body, a heavy flood of dark crimson following the coated weapon, staining his suit in an instant and spreading outwards to the ground as he toppled over, starting to pool below him.

           You just continued to stand there over him, watching as he struggled to comprehend the situation. When he first tried to speak, and you only heard a grotesque gargle, you fell to your knees beside him. Your hands hovered above the wound, wanting to stop the bleeding but knowing that you didn’t deserve to touch him.

           “Dick I-“ You tried to speak, tried to apologize, but the words wouldn’t come out.

           His head turned to you, his eyes glaring holes into your being. Even though the mask covered his eyes from you, the eyes that for so many years had brought love and comfort to you, were filled with burning hatred.

           “I… never should have… loved someone… like you.” He struggled to speak through the blood, but he was fading, and his voice was barely more than a whisper. You wanted to shush him, hold him, tell him you loved him, but you couldn’t. You had done this to him, and you deserved everything that he was saying to you.

           “I wanted things to be different. But I had no choice.” Your voice betrayed the emotions you felt, and the tears were streaming down your face.

           “ _Liar_ … there’s… always a choice. The team… will come for you… and I hope you choke like I am…” There was a pause as he went into a coughing fit and you knew he was nearing the end of his life. “ **You’re my regret.** ” He choked again, but this time, he wasn’t strong enough to fight through it, and you watched the life leave him as he slumped to the ground.

           “Saber.” You jumped at the sound of your father’s voice. “You did well. I almost believed that you actually loved him.”

           You took a stuttering breath. “I did. But he stood between me and my mission, so I had no choice.” In your eyes, it was true. No matter what you did, where you went, or who you pretended to be, you would always be Saber, protégé to the mercenary Deathstroke and an agent of The Light.

           “You did exactly as you were trained to do, what I expect you to do. You will be rewarded for your loyalty in time, but for now, your mission isn’t over yet. There’s more we still need to do.” You nodded and left, leaping off the building and heading to your next target. You knew better than to ever think you could be a hero. You were a killer, and that’s all you were ever going to be. So for now, you had to push the pain of your heartbreak down and focus on your mission. Because if you had to lose the one light in your life, you were going to do whatever it takes to bring the others into The Light.


End file.
